The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement consisting of an electronic exposure meter and an attachable adapter. The adapter has at least three plugs for making electrical contact, and the exposure meter has corresponding sockets.
It is the purpose of such a measuring arrangement to solve special measuring problems which cannot be solved or which can be only partially solved with an exposure meter for ordinary use.
One of the possible adapters has an optical system such that measurements with small and very small measuring angles (e.g. 1.degree.) are possible. Another adapter is equipped with a flexible light conductor made of glass fiber and permits nearly pointlike measurements, for example, on the focusing screen of a camera for close-ups. Another adapter has a swiveling measuring head with a plane diffusor. Such adapters are known, for example fromm German Utility Patent No. 66 04 080.
The disadvantage of these known exposure meter systems is that the deviations of the measured value indications, caused by the light loss, must be given special consideration. This is achieved, for example, by special settings on the computing ring; in other cases, the user must make a special allowance in his calcuations for the light loss, which is very time-consuming. Furthermore, errors, and mistakes have to be expected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to construct the exposure meter, on the one hand, and the various adapters, on the other hand, in such a way that, when plugged into the exposure meter, the indication deviations resulting from the light loss are compensated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.